There are many multiple-tool implements readily available on the market as is well understood in this art. One such implement consists of a number of tools resiliently biased by an integral spring and disposed betweeen two plates of differing shape which cooperate to form finger recesses on one side of the implement and having an assembly of tools disposed between the plates. An example of this type of tool implement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,729.
Another utility implement commonly found in the art consists of a combination of knife, fork and spoon and container opener which may be assembled as a compact unit with various other members being held together in locking engagement. The assembly consists of an opener having a handle portion which receives the handles of the knife, fork and spoon and the blade of a knife. Thus, each of the elements are releasably engaged to form a cutlery combination having mutliple-functional uses. Such an implement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,412.
Finally, the art describes belt buckles having a plurality of end uses. One such belt buckle consists of spaced-apart perforations approximate to one end which can be used as a can-opening device and/or bottle-opening device. Such an implement is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,233.
It is recognized, of course, that pocket knives and such implements provided with knife blades and like instruments are available on the market. Additionally, some of these knives are provided with loops on one end of the body portion thereof to be connected to a chain or string or other similar type of attachment so as to afford availability of the pocket knife. These types of securing devices are to prevent loss and/or theft of the pocket knife. However, nothing in the prior art has been described or claimed which consists of a belt buckle which can be employed as a protection or sheath for a knife blade and/or other type of instrument and can similarly function to open bottles or cans as the case may be.